Who is she
by Sami Kissu
Summary: A troubled couple decides to take a trip to silent hill. but what happends when he is afraid and leaves his fiance in the dead town? will she find a love for our beloved pyramid head?


this is not a mary sue, it just hapends to a random name i picked, leave me alone D if you dont like it dont effin read this, and i do not like when peopl give me crappy advice like " this fanfic sucks" dont tell me that, just because im not as good gawd leave me be. (and yes i did put my manself in here)

--

In the so called peacefull town of silent hill, a rather large man by the name of pyramid head was dragging a new corpse to his so 'lab' to experiment on it.

Meanwhile in the city Rosewade a young female as shopping in the biggest store in the town. Picking up a pack of roastbeef then walking away, her husband to be eric was picking up two gallons of choclate vanilla swirl ice cream.

"Eric you're going to get us fat you now that?" "heh heh yeah." Sighing in defeat she continued to push the cart toards the checkout. After paying for their items they headed home and put the groceries away they cuddled on the couch watch a sappy romance movie

"Aargh blarhh, why this movie?"

"Because all the good horror movies were gone."

"Well this is better horror, but mystery is sooo much better!"

"..."

"What?"

"Why dont we just get nancy drew?"

"Hey! thats a a great idea! I've been wanting to see that! the girl who plays nancy is so hot!"

"-.- You're such an ass"

She got up pushing his arms off of and walked out of the room. She buuried her head in pillow in her own private room since she wasnt compfertable with sleeping in the same bed with a man, even if it was the love of her life. A little while later a knock came to her door and eric came in .

"Hey Allison, i'm sorry about ealier, I was an ass, and i was wondering if you wanted to take a trip to this nice little town."

"What town?"

"Its called slient hill."

She sobed a little before answering "I'd love to"

"Great!, we leave tonight so start packing!"

He went off to his room to start packing while she began stuffing clothes into her favorite suitcase. After hours of getting ready and traveling they reached their destination. The welcoming sign to the town didnt look so . .well welcoming, of course allie wasnt really scared but eric didnt like anything horific therfore, he does not like scary.

"well?"

"well what?"

"well lets go in eric!"

"B-but it's so creepy!"

"Well fine! I'm going to silent hill! You can just go back home!"

She got out of the car and grabbed her stuff from thecar and began walking into the thick fog that had became to set in. "A-Alllie! Wait! Please dont go in there!" but her faint figure was gone in the mist.

"aarrhg blarrh!"

to scared to enter the fog he turn the car around and headed back home praying to god over an over she would be okay. Back in slient hill Allie walked along the streets looking around for anyone. it as kind of weird that the town was covered in ash. only because she never once heared of the fire that happend a couple years back. She continued to walk around until she found a small unocupied trailer. Going inside and locking the door right after she stayed as quiet as possible. Even though the town was a quiet dead beat town, she didnt feel safe and it just didnt feel right.

Grabbing a key on the small kitchen counter. perfetct. it was the key to the trailer door. Searching the town for anypossible weapons she found to guns and three packs of bullets but since only one box would work for the one gun she didnt really need them but held onto them just in case she also found a six inch knife and a heavy sword in the grasp of wax figure in a museum.

Heading back to the trailer the sky began to gro dark at a fast pace. When everything got lighter everything was gate like and hellish looking and she felt like she was deep in the coal mines. She grew quite scared when she swore she heard something crawling around behind her. she carefuly set down the weapons as to not make a sound but she still held onto the large sword.

Something walked up behid her spitting something that felt like it was burning her back. She turned around quickly to see creature with o arms spitting more acid, getting some of the acid into her eyes she screamed with her eyes closed swinging blindly until she felt the sword hit something hard and she wonderd if she had hit her target. the she felt some thing hit the back of her head knocking her out.

--

well theres the first chapter tell me if you like it! 


End file.
